Goodbye
by XsilentXreaperX
Summary: WARNING Rated T for language and major character death. Trigger Warning This story contains suicidal actions and if you have any history whatsoever, I highly suggest you do not read this!
1. Chapter 1

"Enough!" Yang bursted out. "I've had enough of your bullshit! I have been dealing with it for five months! So, shut the hell up, _princess_!" Weiss stormed towards Yang with her fists clenched.

"How dare you! You're nothing but a rachet, dumbass blonde! So how _dare_ you, you filthy peasant!"

"Okay. That's enough. I don't want anyone to get hur-"

"No! If Yang wants to fight," Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and pointed it in Yang's direction. "Then I'm so ready!"

"Bring it, priss!" Yang cocked Ember Celica and held up her fists. Weiss lunged forward and Yang blocked her attack then fired off a few shots, missing every one. Weiss put up a shield of ice to protect herself as Yang fired more shots.

"Yang! Weiss! Enough!" Blake yelled from across the pavement, comforting Ruby. But the two girls wouldn't listen. Weiss flung herself into the night sky and used her dust to use the lock that she used on the large armor to keep it in place and used it on Yang. Yang tried to move her arms but couldn't budge. While still in the air, Weiss gave Yang a sinister smirk. Falling, Weiss aimed her rapier at Yang and lunged it into Yang's chest.

"Yaang!" Ruby cried as she ran to her sister. Weiss pulled her sword out and backed away and Yang fell to the ground, hard. Ruby fell to her knees to comfort her sister. Ruby held Yang's head in her hands and Yang choked on her own blood. "Don't leave me, Yang," Ruby sobbed. Blake slowly walked up behind Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ruby pressed her forehead against Yang's and cried.

"Ruby… she's… she's gone…" Blake stated quietly. Blake turned around to look at Weiss but she was gone. Ruby sat on the ground and screamed into the air.

"Weiss isn't going to get away with this!" Ruby stood up and ran into the direction Weiss went.

* * *

sorry about it being so short im working on it and im a little behind sorryy


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby finally caught up to Weiss and she was at the top of a building, on the edge, looking down at the street below her. Ruby walked towards her slowly with tears in her eyes. Not from fear, but from anger. Weiss turned around and was surprised to see Ruby standing there.

"Ruby… I'm sor-"

"No you're not," Ruby interrupted in anger. Ruby took out Crescent Rose and transformed it into scythe mode and aimed it at Weiss.

"Ruby. Please. I'm your best friend."

"And Yang was my fucking sister!" Ruby bursted out. Weiss lowered her head in shame as stray tears made marks on the rooftop from both girls' eyes.

"Don't worry, Ruby. You won't have to deal with me anymore," Weiss stated as she turned around and faced the street again. Taking a step forward, she fell immediately. Ruby ran to the edge and looked down to find Weiss in a chill worthy position that no human being could survive. Weiss was dead. Ruby turned around and walked back to campus. As she arrived on campus, she noticed something was laying next to Yang. She sprinted to the object fell to her knees and hugged it tightly.

"No… No!"


	3. Chapter 3

She hugged Blake tighter and tighter and tears poured out of her eyes. She looked down and noticed there was blood on Gambol Shroud and there was a gaping hole in the middle of her stomach. Yang. Blake. Weiss. They're all gone. Ruby heard footsteps behind her so she pulled out Crescent Rose and pointed it at the intruder. Just Jaune. Didn't matter.

"Ruby… What happened?!" Jaune asked, extremely shocked.

"Weiss… Weiss is what happened…" Ruby looked up at Jaune with anger in her eyes.

"But… How?" Jaune asked himself in confusion. Ruby turned her head and faced Yang's lifeless body on the cold pavement.

"Weiss and Yang were fighting and Weiss won. But when I went to finish the job that Yang started, Weiss jumped off a building. And Blake must've killed herself with her sword cause when I got back, she was already dead…" Jaune stood there with his mouth agape, staring down at Ruby.

"Why, though…?"

"Stop asking questions and get some fucking help!" Jaune listened to Ruby and went to go get Professor Ozpin. Ruby sat next to Blake and Yang and cried. "Why did this have to happen?" From a distance, Penny was staring at Ruby as she grieved.


	4. Chapter 4

The funerals were planned all on the same days. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were buried and Ruby watched at they were lowered into the ground. Not being able to take it anymore, she walked back to her empty dorm. It was silent. Then Ruby screamed as loud as she could and punched a hole in the wall. He quickly realized what she had done and covered the hole with her Achievement Hunter poster.

By the day's end, she went to bed three hours earlier than she usually did. She normally liked to stay up late and read books with Blake, but since Blake was gone, there was nothing left for Ruby to do. That was until she heard a knocking at the door.

"Ruuby!" Ruby heard when she opened the door. She was immediately bombarded by hugs.

"P-Penny?! What are you doing here?!" Ruby asked as she unlatched Penny's grip.

"I'm your new roommate, Ruby!" Penny stated excitedly.

* * *

Thats all i could think of for this time but ill be sure to post more i Pinkie Pie promise :3 (yes i am a brony lol) but yeah ill be sure to post more after im done posting a few more stories mmkay byeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

"W-what?!" Ruby asked with shock in her voice. She couldn't believe that Penny was her new roommate! Why Penny?!

"I'm sorry to hear about your team…" Penny said as she looked down. Ruby looked at her boots in sadness as tears rolled down her face. "But I'm here now! So just forget about them!" Ruby looked back up with anger written on her face.

"What do you mean 'Just forget about them'?! They were my family!" Ruby clenched her fists as more tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean it to come out that way. I meant just try not to think about it so you don't cry." Ruby unclenched her fists.

Later that night, Ruby was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, getting ready for bed. As she exited the bathroom silently, she saw Penny sharpening her swords. She didn't want to say anything, though she felt like there was no reason to sharpen them if they had no missions that were assigned. She waited until Penny was done and then climbed up to her top bunk. Penny laid down on Yang's bed and covered herself with the blanket.

"Goodnight, Ruby."


	6. Final Chapter

Ruby woke up and checked her clock. 3:27. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, but was disrupted by a girl giggling in the room. The only thing that Ruby could see was the numbers on her clock. The room was pitch black. She hopped down from her bed and shuffled to the light switch. She flicked it up and down several time, but the lights wouldn't go on. Pitch black. Ruby began shaking as the giggling of the girl creeped closer and louder. She stumbled back to her bed to retrieve Crescent Rose, but only to find it missing. Panic ran through Ruby's veins as she saw a figure creep by.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" Ruby asked with a shaky voice as she hopped back down to the wooden floor.

"_Come little Ruby. I'll take thee away,_" a voice sang as the figure held up a sword. Ruby sprinted blindly to the door but only to find it locked. She rattled the doorknob and yanked on it, but the door wouldn't budge. "_Into a land of enchantment!_" Tears began to fall from Ruby's face and she placed her back against the door. The moon finally shined through the clouds and into the room as Penny stumbled towards her. Ruby noticed her sword was covered with blood as Penny dragged it against the floor. "_Come little Ruby. The time's come to play!_" Penny held up her sword and fear ran through Ruby's entire body. Penny plunged her sword through Ruby's chest, causing blood to trickle out of her mouth. "_Here in my garden of shadows…_ I killed your family," Penny whispered. She then pulled her sword out of Ruby's chest and walked out of the dorm while dragging her sword on the ground and humming her song.

sorry not sorry but yeah thats the final chapter i tried to make it as creepy as possible but failed terribly :/ but oh well lol and im also going to be writing a new story soon and updating my old stories so dont worry your pretty little heads lol but until then... keep an eye out for Penny...


End file.
